


Rode

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Frodo’s come for a late visit.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Rode

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Frodo’s breath hitches, dark brows drawing together, and he starts to exhale a languid moan that Sam doesn’t dare let escape. He slams his mouth into Frodo’s, opening wide to swallow the sound. His old gaffer’s asleep in the other room. If he wakes his gaffer up with _this_, of all things, he’ll never hear the end of it. And he’ll never live down the embarrassment. He knows it’s dreadfully improper. But he couldn’t possibly have sent Frodo away.

When Frodo showed up on his doorstep, so late in the evening that Sam had just gotten changed for bed, he already knew he was doomed. Frodo gave Sam that sweet, trusting smile, held up a round mug, and asked if he could borrow some tea. He said he was having trouble sleeping. Of course Sam invited him in. Sam offered him _anything_. That offer still stands—always does. Frodo watched him rummage through the cupboards, then murmured that perhaps tea wasn’t the answer. 

Sam barely remembers the rest. A kiss here, a stray touch there, and suddenly, it’s a tangle of reaching limbs and eager hands, Sam’s mouth on Frodo’s neck and Frodo’s arms around his shoulders. Sam holds Frodo’s trim hips tight against himself, and Frodo leans down into him, pressing their foreheads together, whispering Sam’s name. Sam can’t believe how _lucky_ he is. When the moonlight slips in through his curtains and paints Frodo up in a pale glow, Sam’s sure he’s the most beautiful hobbit in all the Shire. Maybe the _whole world_. Sam doesn’t even think there could be elves more beautiful than Frodo. 

The only negative thing that could ever be said of Frodo Baggins is that he’s not the _respectable_ hobbit that he should be. He’s become nearly so troublesome as his old Bilbo, who used to be a model citizens before running away and coming back all _strange_. Sam likes them both. Sam _loves_ Frodo. He doesn’t care what the others say, or if Frodo sneaks over after dark with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo’s the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to Sam. Frodo rides his lap in graceful, fluid motions, and licks along his lips until he takes the hint and opens. Frodo kisses him, long and deep, and Sam laps up every second. 

He can tell when Frodo’s getting close. Frodo’s whole body shivers, eyes squeezing shut, pink cheeks turning even redder. He tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair and grunts a broken, “_Sam_—” Then it’s over, and he’s coming, spilling out into Sam’s faithful hand. 

He pumps Frodo through it, litters Frodo’s face in kisses, and gasps as Frodo clenches tight around him. He knows he can’t last much longer. His body thrums with pleasure, his heart swelling with adoration. Frodo smiles tiredly at him and nuzzles into his face. 

He comes with a long, drawn out grown. Frodo gasps but takes it, staying in Sam’s lap, taking every spurt. Sam’s hands claw desperately into Frodo’s thighs. Ecstasy blurs his vision. Then he’s coming down, dizzy but _so_ satisfied. 

Frodo gingerly climbs off him, only to settle down beside him, curling up against his side. Frodo hums, “I think... I’m finally tired. Thank you, Sam.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Frodo.” He gives Frodo’s forehead another peck, spent but still indulgent. Frodo smiles and yawns. 

He asks when he’s finished, eyes already closed, “Do you think I could possibly stay the night here? I know it isn’t far to Bag End, but...”

“Of course, Mr. Frodo.”

Frodo’s smile grows, his eyes still shut. He squirms against Sam, and Sam helps guide him down to the mattress, and then tuck him in. In the morning, Sam will help wash him off and give him a thorough bath, then make him tea, and walk him home. For the moment, they just enjoy the night together.


End file.
